


Tiny Treats 17, WOI edition

by eerian_sadow



Series: WOI fills [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: twinsxratch, Multi, Sticky Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, sentencefic, tinyfic, wrench of inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentencefics for the Ratchet/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Treats 17, WOI edition

 

 **moss**  
Sideswipe snapped a series of pictures as Sunstreaker laid Ratchet over the moss covered rock and then bent down to take the medic's erect cord into his mouth.

 **sunset**  
The twins were almost lost in the colors of the sunset, but Ratchet would never forget the sight.

 **pliable**  
Ratchet was warm and pliable in their hands, moving into any position Sunstreaker or Sideswipe desired and heightening their pleasure.

 **obtuse**  
The matching looks of shock on the twins' faces when he kissed Sunstreaker were well worth Ratchet having put up with their obtuseness for so long.

 **curly**  
Ratchet was only to happy to help Sunstreaker get his revenge on Sideswipe after spending two hours removing curly green and purple ribbons from the golden twin's joints.

 **market**  
Sideswipe was giddy while exploring the stalls of the intergalactic marketplace and Sunstreaker and Ratchet were happy to give him a chance to indulge himself.

 **frisky**  
"Feeling frisky?" Sunstreaker asked as Ratchet and Sideswipe teased their fingers along his transformation seams.

 **virtual**  
Ratchet was content to allow the twins to wire him into their virtual fantasy, and overloaded just by watching Sidewipe pleasure Sunstreaker.

 **devastation**  
Ratchet leaned on the twins for support as they surveyed the devestation of Praxus.

 **manager**  
The race track manager raged as Ratchet dressed down the twins and Prowl calmly paid for the damages to the venue.


End file.
